Welcome Tenzin
by mama2yoshibabies
Summary: Aang thinks about his family as he anxiously await his thirs child's arrival


Aang was pacing nervously outside the door of his and Katara's bedroom, with every sound that came from inside he couldn't help but feel more stressed. As he paced he looked passed by the window overlooking the courtyard and stopped for a moment to watch the boy outside, his son Bumi.

Aang and Katara had married at when he was 15 and she was 17. For 15 years now his entire life had revolved around his wife…and the two beautiful children she had given him. Just over a year after they had married they had a daughter. Sweet Kya. Aang could barely believe she was already 14 years old. Soon she could marry and that frightened him. He wasn't sure he wanted his daughter to marry, after all she was his little girl! He and Katara had been so proud the day they realized she was a waterbender. Everyone had expected him to be disappointed that she wasn't an airbender but the truth of it was that he knew if he and his wife were meant to have an airbending child they would, it was the spirits decision and he would accept and love whatever was given to him. Two years after Kya was born they welcomes Bumi into the family. Bumi who was so much like his namesake. Aang loved his son but he admitted to Katara that he was a little disappointed that he wasn't a bender at all. It didn't change the fact that he loved his son but he has assumed his children would all be Benders, even if it was just waterbending and not airbending. Eventually though Aang came to terms with it. It was the spirits will and he knew he must accept it. Bumi was never aware of his father's secret feelings and Aang would never let him know them either. None of that was his fault.

And so it seemed as if their family was complete. By the time Bumi was 8 years old Aang and Katara had assumed there would be no more children. They had a son and a daughter, more then most people would get and they were happy. Then one day Katara told Aang she had news. And it was that news that had Aang pacing outside his bedroom door. He couldn't help but worry for her. It had been 12 years since she had a child and things could go wrong with either he or the new baby. Despite his deep belief in the spirits will, Aang was still stressed.

As Aang thought more and more about the past 15 years a Cry rang out from inside the room, the unmistakable sound of a newborn baby. He waited a moment then tapped on the door, "May I come in now," he called softly.

Kya opened the door and beamed at her father, "I have another brother," she told him proudly as she let him inside. Aang smiled and walked over to his wife. Katara was pale, her hair matted back from sweat, and her eyes were bloodshot, but she was beaming as she held the tiny bundle in her arms. Aang sat next to here and smiled as he looked at his new son. The baby looked almost exactly like he had as a newborn and he couldn't help the pride that rose in his chest, "What should we name him," he asked Katara softly.

Katara smiled as she stroked a finger along the newborns cheek, "I don't know…he's going to be a Bender though, I can feel it," she said softly and proudly. "He should have an Air Nomad name, he looks like an air nomad," she added softly.

"What about Gyatso," Aang suggested then laughed as the wrinkled look on his wife's face, "Ok, I guess that means no. Gyatso once said my parents' names were Galeson and Tenzinta, Perhaps we could chose from one of them," he suggested.

Katara looked into the baby's face and smiled, "What about…Tenzin, it sounds like the male form of your mother's name," she said softly, "He just feels…like a Tenzin," she added a moment later.

Aang nodded and smiled when Katara handed the baby to him. He looked into his eyes and knew Katara was right, "Hello Tenzin…Welcome to our family," he whispered. At that moment Tenzin closed his eyes with a yawn and snuggled into his father's chest, but with his yawn Aang felt the air move around him and he knew. He knew the spirits had blessed both he and Katara not only a son…but an Airbender. At last he was no longer the last Airbender.


End file.
